A Piece of Cake
by philtheduckmanistooace
Summary: Babydoll Curtis is struggling to cope with the loss of her parents, friendships, and love. Rated M to be safe. Prequel to my other story & required reading for the next plot line.  This story is short, and isn't as good as my new one, but hang in there!
1. Prologue

Prologue.

They walked through the tall grass bordering the edge of the woods, fingers intertwined, not speaking because there were no words to express the feelings they had for each other. The sun shone down on his tanned skin, slick black hair; her pale skin soaked in the warm rays, and her long ebony curls bounced around her shoulders. They were in love, yet neither knew that their relationship had reached that level yet, for they were new to the subject of dating. It was her fifteenth birthday, and also marked their two year anniversary.

A navy mustang rolled alonside them suddenly, breaking up their thoughts, stealing the laughter from her lips. He pushed her gently behind him.

"Hey, Sheldon! Would ya look at this! The Greaser's got 'imself a little lady friend," the boy said, his Southern drawl slurred from intoxication. "Listen to this, Greaser." The Soc turned up his radio, and Elvis Presley's _I Got a Women_ filled the air. The doors of the car opened, and four boys, clad in Madras stepped out.

"Ya know, Greaser, that sure is a _purdy_ little lady ya got there. _Real_ purdy. Don't ya'll think?" another Soc questioned. They were from the west side of town - where people had it easy. The boy pulled a switchblade from his pocket. "What do ya think, guys?" he slurred. "Think she's a keeper?" The four boys pounced on her boyfriend, beating him while she screamed and tore at them with her nails. Then two turned their attention to her, dragging her into the forest and gagging her with a piece of cloth. One pinned her down while the other leaned over her.

She kicked him, hard, and he yelped in pain.

"Fiesty, ain't ya?" He grinned. He took out a switch and traced a line down her face with its sharp blade, drawing blood. The other Soc laughed.

"Do it, Bob," he said. The Soc leaning over her - Bob - smirked.

"With pleasure," he growled. He started to unbutton her blouse and she kicked him again. He took a ring covered hand and hit her with it. Another car could be heard, screeching to a halt just outside of the forest.

She tried hard to cry out for help, but the gag in her mouth prevented any sound from escaping. A boy appeared then, wearing a leather jacket and jeans, with a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. A gun was in his hand, pointing toward Bob.

"Ya fuckin' assholes," the boy growled with a New York accent. He released the safety. The two Soc's ran. He turned to the girl. "You okay?" he asked.

She didn't answer. He started to turn, as her boyfriend rushed toward them.

"Dallas," she whispered. He turned back to her.

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/U okay, sorry for not posting this with the first chapter, but I'm new to FanFiction and got a lil' confused...That was just the prologue to this story, which is finished, and I'll continue to post if the reviews are good...I'm sorry if my characters (especially Dallas) seem a bit out of character. As said in the summary, this is a prequel, because I have MANY ideas for Babydoll, and the gang, but I found that it would be easiest to write my ideas in this format.**

**Please review, and be nice :)**

**PS SE Hinton owns the **_**fabulous**_** Dally, Two-Bit, and well every character except for Babydoll. **

Chapter 1

I woke up to a faceful of sunshine and the sound of Two-Bit's laughter coming from our kitchen. Two-Bit, whose real name was Keith Matthews, was my best friend, despite the fact this he was two years older than me. Our parents were close, and he always seemed to be at our house. I rolled out of bed, and stumbled out into the hallway. My brothers, Darrel - or Darry for short - and Ponyboy were watching TV. My twin, Sodapop, was sitting at the breakfast table with my parents and Two-Bit. I smiled at the sight. Everyday I wished I could look and be more like Soda. He had green eyes like tropical waters, a movie star smile, and a magnetic personality. I guess to some degree I used to be like him, until Johnny and I had been jumped two months before.

Johnny, my boyfriend, took things much harder. He'd always been quiet, because his parents abused him. It made my heart ache everytime I saw the damage his father had done in a drunken rage.

"Baby, come join us!" my mother called to me. My dad was a really creative man. Darry, the fortunate first-born, was given my grandfather's name. After that, Dad got fancy and named us as originally as possible. I ended up with the name Babydoll Curtis. I suppose it suited me. I walked to the table next to Two-Bit and took a pancake from the stack in front of him.

"We're going out this afternoon, Baby. Would you like to join us?" my dad asked me.

"Naw, I think I'll pass this time. Johnny and I are going to the movies with Soda and Sandy," I said, nudging my twin with mischevious wink. His long-time girlfriend was gorgeous. Her blonde waves and blue eyes made me look like a corpse in comparison, with my black hair and gray eyes.

"Alright, Baby. Be careful," my mom warned. They remembered what happened that day with Johnny everytime I said I was going out with him. It annoyed me to think that they didn't think he was able to take care of me, but I understood that they were just being careful. I asked Two-Bit what we had for homework in our English class.

"Hell, Baby. You really expect me to pay attention in class?" he teased, and I rolled my eyes. He'd been held back a grade and I'd been able to skip one so we were both in Grade 11. Darry had just graduated, and Pony, the other "genius" of the house, had skipped a grade, too, and was in Grade 9. Soda hadn't told our parents yet, but he planned on dropping out. Monday. I laughed to myself and wondered how that would go over.

"Whatchya laughin' at, Babydoll?" Soda asked.

"Oh, Soda, don't worry your pretty little face," I laughed. My parents rolled their eyes and Two-Bit excused himself and said he'd better start the homework we'd been assigned. Right.

I helped my mom with the dishes, as Dallas let himself in. My mom tensed; she cared for Dally, like he was her own son. I'd grown a liking for him since he'd helped me out that day two months before. His cold blue eyes never seemed to show emotion, but the more time I spent with him, the more I could read into them. He had a gash on his forehead and a bruise starting to form on his left eye.

"Hey, Mrs Curtis." He turned his gaze to me, briefly. "Baby." My mom finished drying the last dish, dried her hands on a towel, and started fishing through the fridge. She came out with a chocolate cake in her hands, and set it on the counter. She made the best cakes in the world.

"Cake, Dallas?" my mom asked, her eyes twinkling. She never cried when one of the members of the gang was hurt, but you could tell it killed her.

"Naw, I'm good." He pulled a lighter and weed from his leather jacket and lit up. She sighed. I couldn't help but laugh as I walked back to my room.

Sometimes, I think, Dally is too tough for his own good. Her cake is damn good.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry that these chapters have been a bit short. I think they may be a bit boring too...But hang in there! There aren't too many chapters in this story but I felt like it was neccessary...I'm pretty sure I said all of this in my other story. Suggestions (for the next story, or if you have a really good idea I might just have to rethink my future chapters), predictions, and reviews are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: SE Hinton owns the Outsiders.**

Chapter 2

Johnny came over around three o'clock. Dally never left our house, and so Johnny and I invited him to the movies with us. Some might take him as a third wheel, but he never bothered us, and most times he just boozed up and found a broad, like his "girlfriend" Sylvia.

She had bleached blonde hair that hung around her round face. She wore so much makeup she looked like an orange racoon. You almost always found her hanging off of some guy, but Dally didn't mind so long as he had broken up with her before she slept around.

I hated choosing clothes for a date. Or in general. Mainly because I was classified as a Greaser. I hated looking like a slut, but I couldn't afford to dress up, and I didn't want to pretend I was a Soc, either. I'd decided on a pale pink dress that went down to my knees, and tucked at my curved waist. I didn't wear much makeup, and my hair, as usual, was in long curls.

As I stepped into the living room, Soda whistled.

"Well, would ya look at that? Little Babydoll is wearing pink! Doesn't she look purdy?" I winced at his last question, thinking back to what Bob had said that night. I walked over to Johnny and grabbed his hand, pecking his cheek. My parents had already left, and we were just waiting for Sandy to show. Dallas sat in an arm chair, unfazed.

"Doesn't seem like she's so little anymore, Soda," Dallas remarked. I blushed, wanting to cover up my newly developed cleavage.

"Aww, come on Dal," Johnny started. "She ain't your girlfriend."

Dallas turned his attention to the TV.

A soft knock came from the door, and Soda jumped up to let Sandy in. He greeted her with a warm smile and a kiss, and we all left.

The movie was boring, and I nearly dozed off. Sandy and Soda sat in the back row, clinging onto each other with all the passion the movie was lacking. Dallas was sitting on the other side of me, sleeping. I sighed. Johnny didn't even seem to notice. I hated to admit, but I'd have rather been sitting in the back row at that moment with Johnny than have him sitting here trying to be a gentleman.

"I'll be back, I'm just gonna go to the restroom," I whispered, and then shuffled past him toward the exit. Once outside, I checked the time. There was only ten minutes left of the movie (or ten minutes left of making out, I thought bitterly). I decided I'd just wait outside for Johnny. I could see Sylvia pulling out of the parking lot in a car driven by Curly Shepard. I couldn't remember if Dally had broken it off with her or not this time, and shuddered at the thought of what Dal would do to poor Curly if he and Sylvia were still an item.

My thoughts were disrupted as the theatre doors opened and the crowd of people poured out. I found Dallas first, followed by Johnny.

"You okay, Babydoll?" Johnny asked. His dark brown eyes shone with admiration. I couldn't help but smile. Even if we weren't a couple who acted like Soda and Sandy, I still loved him.

"Fine, why?" I asked.

"You just look a little off, is all," he said, concern in his voice.

"Naw, I'm okay Johnny." I wrapped my fingers through his as Soda and his girl walked through the doors. He had lipstick all over his face. He flashed a movie star grin at us as he started to lead Sandy back to her house before the clock struck 11. Dallas, Johnny and I started toward my house. The walk back was short, and I could see flashing lights long before I could realize they were at my house. Johnny's grip on my hand tightened and Dally closed in on my other side. Something was wrong.

Darry sat on our porch, his head in his hands. Ponyboy sat next to him, violently shaking, his face buried into Darry's side. I ran toward them.

"Darry! What's wrong?" I cried. He didn't even look up. An officer walked toward me, cautiously, and put a gentle hand on my shoulder. He didn't look much older than Darry.

"You must be their sister-" he started.

"Why don't you just keep your hands off of her and cut to the chase," Dallas cut in. I turned to him, surprised to find he was still here. He normally split when the fuzz showed.

"It's okay, Dal. You and Johnny can go, I'll be fine. I'll talk to you later." My voice came out calm, and I sounded sure of myself, while on the inside I wanted them to stand by me. Dallas glared at the cop one more time and took off, Johnny following close behind. He didn't even say good night.

I turned my attention back to the officer in front of me.

"I'm incredibly sorry, Miss, but your parents were in an accident this afternoon," he started. I started to feel light-headed. Where was Soda? "They didnt' make it." My parents. Dead. It couldn't have been true. I'd just seen them this morning, and they had been full of life. I would've sensed something was wrong if they'd been killed, wouldn't I? Just then, my twin walked up the drive.

"What's going on?" he yelled. I ran and clung to his shirt, and sobbed. He hugged me to him, and I found the strength to whisper the news.

We both collapsed in the yard. Pony ran over and I stroked his hair, hugging him to me. Darry got up and went inside.

I couldn't believe that this could have happened to us - to my parents who did their best for everyone, even hoods like Dallas Winston. He'd robbed banks, jumped people, slept around, but they didn't care; he needed a good place to stay and parental figures and they'd been the first to offer.

Yet all I could think about, was that we wouldn't be allowed to stay a family anymore. Darry may be able to get custody of Soda and Pony, but not me. They'd see how dangerous the neighbourhood was, the people we associated with, and decide it wasn't a lifestyle fit for a young girl.

Especially after that night in the forest.

Especially if I wanted to hang around with the Greasers I called friends.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning, with the events of last night swimming around in my head like the remains of a nightmare. I checked the clock. It told me that it was 11 in the morning, and so I made myself get up. I made the mistake of glancing in a mirror on my way to the kitchen, and saw my eyes were still pink and swollen from crying.

Darry was sitting with a cup of coffee, his eyes closed, at the table. Soda was still crying, and Pony was watching tv, with silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What do y'all want for breakfast?" I asked quietly. No one answered. I walked over to the fridge. In it was the untouched chocolate cake. On it was a note from my mom which read, "Two - stay away from the cake. I don't want to have to make another for dessert. Love, Eileen."

I pulled the cake out, and cut a big slice for myself. I sat down by Soda and stared at my breakfast. She put so much care into every cake she made. Everything was made from scratch, and tasted delicious. Before I knew it, I was bawling my eyes out. Soda put an arm around me and tried his best to comfort me.

A knock came from the door but I didn't care. Darry snapped out of his trance and opened it. Two-Bit was outside with his mother. I heard bits of their conversation: she was sorry, she was going to help in anyway possible, she could make the arrangements if we needed, etc., etc. I wiped at my eyes and walked over to Two-Bit, who stood akwardly by the door as his mom rambled on. I motioned for him to come in.

"Ya want some cake?" I asked. He looked at me, his gray eyes studying me, trying to find my motives. I showed him the note. "She would've known you'd have some anyway. It shouldn't go to waste." He sighed and agreed, and we both sat in silence eating the beautiful dessert. Eventually Soda joined, and then Pony. Darry went to his room, though, and I didn't bother him. He needed privacy.

"Hey, Baby...Are you okay?" Two-Bit asked. I realized I was crying again, and rubbed at my eyes.

"Ya, I'll be okay. I'm sorry."

"For what? Crying? You don't need to be sorry for that," he whispered, and I buried my face in his chest, suddenly realizing I had a lot of tears left in me.

"Look at me, Two. Blubbering here in front of ya for the first time. There goes my tough-girl image," I laughed dryly.

"Shh. I still think you're tough, Baby. We'll just forget this ever happened." His voice cracked, and when I looked up, his grey eyes were crying too.

Johnny didn't come by. I walked over to his house and knocked on his bedroom window three times to signal it was me, but he didn't answer. I tried the lot by our houses, and he wasn't there either. I realized when I was looking that I didn't feel anything when I couldn't find him. I wasn't disappointed, or sad; I was numb. I tried to think about the movies last night, and about how concerned he looked when I told him to leave with Dallas. Yet when I pictured his face, I didn't feel the chills I normally got. It was like when I woke up this morning I fell out of love.

I'd been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed the car that was following me. I froze with fear, thinking back to the navy blue Mustang, when I realized the car belonged to Dally. I turned and walked toward it. He stepped out.

"What the hell happened last night, Baby?" He looked at my face. "Were you crying?"

"It's my parents, Dal. I - I was just looking for Johnny to tell him, too, but I can't find him and - " my voice broke off with a sob. Great, I thought. I was crying again, only this time it was in front of Dallas Winston, who would never cry for anything. He didn't even move to comfort me, just waited for me to regain my composure to finish telling him.

"They're dead, Dallas." Something flashed in his eyes, and he walked back over to his car and got in.

"Get in. I think I know where old Johnny-Cake is." I smiled at the nickname he had for my boyfriend. Suddenly I realized I didn't want to see Johnny. He wouldn't do anything. He'd never even kissed me. Hell, he'd never hugged me. I was filled with a sudden anger, and I couldnt' shake the feeling that when I saw Johnny, I wouldn't get butterflies like I normally did.

Could someone fall out of love that quick? I didn't know, but I did know that when I saw Johnny I wouldn't need his comfort, or his sympathy.

I wouldn't need him.

**So what do you think? I know I just updated, but I saw reviews and couldn't wait any more...I don't know if I'll update anymore today, cuz I'm busy reading other fabulous fanfiction...but you never know! I hope you enjoyed, remember to review :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dally, I-I don't want to see Johnny," I whispered.

"Whatdya mean, Baby? Don't you think you should tell him what happened?" He had an angry tone to his voice, but I didn't care. I didn't need his judgements.

"No. I can't do this. Not now, at least." He changed his course, driving me toward my house. "Where is he, though? Johnny I mean." I looked at him. His grip was tight on his steering wheel and his blue eyes blazed as they stared at the road ahead.

"What's it to ya? I thought you didn't wanna see him?" His voice was rough, and for a minute I thought he _was_ angry with me. Then he turned toward me and smirked.

"I just...I don't wanna deal with him now. There's too much I need to say and I sure as hell ain't gonna cry in front of him. Fuck, I can't believe I'm doing this again," I said angrily as even more tears welled in my eyes and a few escaped and rolled down my cheek. "I just wanna know is all. In case I change my mind and decide to talk to him. I just can't let him see me like this, saavy?"

Dallas sighed. "He slept at my place at Buck's last night," he told me, referring to his friend's party house. Dally had a room there and stayed most nights because his dad was drunk half the time.

"His parents fighting again?" I couldn't help hiding the worry in my voice. Even if I was planning on breaking things off, at least for the time being anyway, I still cared about him. He was a big part of my life and Ponyboy's best friend.

"Don't worry about it," was the answer Dallas provided. I shrugged.

He pulled up in front of my house. I started to step out of the car, then stopped and turned back to face Dally.

"Hey, uh, if it isn't too much of a problem...do you think you could tell Johnny for me? I know it isn't your problem and it's a lot to ask and all but..." I trailed off and felt my face get hot. Two-Bit stepped out on the porch and started toward us.

"Ya, I can dig." He turned back to the road but didn't pull away yet. "I, uh... I'm sorry Curtis. Tell your brothers I'll be around if they need anything." With those parting words, he sped down the road.

"Where ya been, Baby?" Two-Bit put a protective arm around my shoulder and led me toward the house. He was like my older brother, rather than my best friend. Darry sure didn't seem to be filling his role lately.

"Around," I mumbled.

Butterflies danced in my stomach.

When I got in the house I saw that Steve had come over and was sitting on the couch with Soda. I'd never understood how Steve was my twin's best friend, yet we had a mutual hatred. Darry had returned to the kitchen from his room and was sitting at the table with a newspaper, opened to the classifieds. Pony was sitting alone in the armchair, his eyes rimmed with red, holding a photo album.

"So is your mom handling the, uh...funeral arrangements then?" I asked, making sure I didn't cry.

He turned away from me and ran a hand through his slick hair. "Ya, she is. I'm sorry, Babydoll." We sat in silence for a while before Pony came over with the photo album and we looked through it. Then Steve left and Soda joined in. We went through all five of our family albums, and by the fifth, Darry had come over to sit by Pony and laughed at all the memories we had. It was weird that our parents lives' were sitting in books and frames.

Two-Bit left halfway through the second album, and I thanked him for coming over. I hugged him, and he left for his house down the street.

I fell asleep on the couch that night, leaning on Soda's shoulder. I woke up partway through the night and saw that Ponyboy and Darry were in the same spots they'd been when I dozed off. I realized that I'd woken up because someone was crying.

I lifted my head off of my twin's shoulder and turned to see Darry was on my other side. I'd never seen him break before and it scared me. I half hugged him, and he hugged me back. I drifted off shortly after. When I woke up he was gone.

**A/N: okay, so i realize this was **_**really**_** short...I'm actually surprised at how short it is, lol. The next few are a bit longer, and my last chapter is really long...**

**What do you think about the whole Johnny situation? Who do you think Baby likes now? I've tried to hint, but I don't want to make it too obvious...she won't be getting into another relationship in this story, though.**

**Reviews always welcome! :) **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three days later I put on a black dress, and my mother's pearl necklace. I sat in the kitchen, clutching my parent's picture. Soda walked in and put a hand on my wrist. He, like my two other brothers, was wearing a black suit, with one of my dad's ties. Pony looked so lost it scared me, and I hugged him to me, and stroked his head like my mom had done to me.

Darry could have been my dad, they looked so alike. He'd been spending most of his time locked up in his room, or with Two-Bit's mom handling arrangements. I hadn't seen him cry again, and I was glad because I knew if Pony found out he'd lose it.

Two-Bit walked in through the front door, ready to drive us to the cemetary because we didn't have a car since our parents' accident. Their car had gotten stuck on the train tracks and was struck, totalling it, and killing our parents, instantly.

He looped his arm through mine, and led me outside, stopping me on the porch.

"Why haven't you talked to Johnny yet, Babydoll?" I looked down. What was I supposed to say? My parents had just died, and I wanted to break up with him. I was afraid that maybe I was just consumed with grief, though, and that my feelings would return. I knew, deep down, that they wouldn't, but part of me was afraid that I'd end up with heartache from a stupid decision.

"I dunno, Two. I wanna, really, but I can't. Not yet." He sighed and pulled me into a hug. It seemed odd that he kept acting so affectionate toward me, but, then again, he _was_ my best friend, and had known my parents like they were his own. He released me, and I joined my brothers in his car.

I threw two roses onto the caskets that lay before me, before retreating to Darry's side. His face remained stone cold, while Soda openly cried and Pony sniffed. I tried to fight the tears I knew were coming, because I didn't want to break down in front of all these people. If I did, I might not be able to regain my composure, and I didn't want Darry or Soda to have to drag me away from my parents' bodies. Steve and Two-Bit were there, but Johnny didn't show up. I didn't particularily blame him, because I knew my parents weren't completely fond of him since the night we were jumped.

I did, however, think that he could have at least come to pay his respects, for my sake, and for Pony's sake. I sighed and turned to catch a glimpse of someone standing about 100 yards from our gathering.

I walked towards him, and realized it was Dally. He started turning toward his car again.

"Hey," I called out.

"Hey," he replied, lighting a cancer stick. "I didn't mean to interrupt," he started.

"She liked you, ya know. My mother." I didn't know why I felt the need to tell him.

"Ya?"

"I think sometimes she wished you were her son." He turned and squinted into the sun, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"She wouldn't have wanted a kid like me."

"I mean it, Dal. She was the one who convinced my dad it was okay for you to hang around with me and my brothers. She trusted you, for some reason. God, she must've been smoking something pretty strong," I said, laughing. Tears were again welling in my eyes. Dallas smirked at me. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks and a cool breeze was tugging at my hair. I sniffed.

"You crying in front of me again, Baby?" he laughed, putting an arm around my shoulder as we both looked toward my brothers.

"Naw," I said. "Two-Bit was wearing some God-awful cologne and I think the wind is managing to blow it all the way over here." Dally smiled, and then released his hold on my shoulder, and started opening his car door.

"Johnny says you haven't talked to him yet, Curtis. I told him for ya," he said. I looked away.

"Tomorrow I'll talk to him. And thanks, Winston."

Mrs Matthews brought us over a casserole for dinner that night, and helped me clean the house up. Darry was starting to come out of his shell, and was joining in on our dinner conversations.

"I got a new job," my older brother stated.

"Really, Dar? Doing what?" Soda asked, excitedly.

"Roofing. It'll be hard work, but it'll bring in good money." The table got silent, as we slowly realized where the conversation was heading.

"If you'll excuse us, we really should be heading home," Two-Bits mother said softly, grabbing her son by the ear and dragging him toward the door. "Call me if you need anything," she told us.

"See ya, Two," I said with a wave, turning back to Darry.

"A social worker called today," he said. "We've got a meeting with her tomorrow around 4 o'clock."

Pony whitened and got up from the table, heading to his room.

"Pony, where ya going?" Soda called, following him, and leaving Darry and I at the table.

"I'll get a job, too," I stated, firmly.

"Baby, there's no need to. I can take care of this on my own," Darry said.

"But you don't need to, Dar! I'm perfectly capable of working. You know how easy school is for me, and it's not even like I'd miss any of it. I can work evenings and weekends."

"You ain't working, Babydoll, and that's final."

"But Darry you can't do this! They'll need to see we have the means to take care of ourselves and the more money coming, the better off it'll seem. They'll need to see that you'll actually _be_ here, not working all of the time! They'll need to see someone's here takin' care of us, making sure nothing happens while we're at home," I cried.

"Just drop it, Baby. I'll be making the decisions around here from now on, and I've already decided that this is what's best for us. I don't need your help." I burst into tears, not caring that Dallas had just walked into the house. Darry sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving over so he could put a hand on my shoulder.

"They'll take me away from you," I whispered. "They'll think you'll leave me alone in a house full of guys all day, and that you aren't fit to raise a teenage girl. They'll think I need a mom."

"Shh, it'll all work out, Babydoll. They ain't gonna take you away," Darry said. I nodded and cleared my dishes from the table and dried my eyes on my sleeve. I realized I was still wearing my mother's pearls.

I sat on the couch next to Dallas, watching Mickey Mouse, wondering where Two-Bit was.

"Johnnycakes is stayin' at my place over at Buck's again," Dallas told me.

"What's he over there for anyway?" I wondered aloud.

"Why don't you just wait and ask him for yourself?" I sighed, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Look, Dal. If his parents have been fightin' again, then you'd better just hurry up and tell me. I ain't talkin' to him about anything if he's already havin' a rough time," I said, my voice rising. Dally sighed, running a hand through his ungreased hair.

"They roughed 'im up pretty bad." I looked over at him. His fiery gaze was set on the TV, and his white-blond hair was falling in his eyes. His features were so harsh and angry, a stark contrast to the soft and sad features of my boyfriend.

"He takin' it okay? Why didn't he come here?" I asked, and then flinched when I realized what I'd just said. "Oh," I whispered.

"He's takin' it alright." We continued to watch Mickey, when Dallas suddenly questioned, "why don't you wanna talk to 'im, Curtis?" I bit my lip, wondering how much I could confide in the hood that sat beside me. I'd told him things before; he'd also trusted me with things about his past. He was close with Johnny, always watching out for him, and in turn, me. I couldn't help but think that he'd break off connection with me if I hurt Johnny in any way. I sighed, giving into his questioning blue stare.

"I...I think I wanna break up with him," I mumbled, looking at the floor. "I can't deal with a relationship right now...I think I just need to be alone for a while." I looked to Dallas, trying to get a reaction. His gaze was cold.

"Dammit, Baby. You're gonna break the kid's heart." He sighed, running his hand through his hair again. "I'll send ol' Johnnycakes 'round tomorrow morning."

He got up and walked to the door. I could tell there was more he wanted to say. A silence hovered between us.

"Dal?" I called. He turned toward me.

"That chocolate cake is in the fridge. One piece left." I tried to smile. "Last cake my mom'd ever make. She wanted you to have some. God, she tried so hard to get you to try her desserts and every _fucking_ time you just went and lit up - _in our house - _and said no. She tried so hard, Dal." He had taken his lighter out half way through my rant. He looked at it, not sure what to do. "Just take the goddamn cake, Dally. It'll sweeten you up a bit," I said, starting to laugh.

He pocketed the lighter and took a stool at our counter. I got the cake out and watched him eat every last crumb. It was true; my mother had loved Dallas Winston, and he'd listened to her when she tried to talk sense into him. I think that might have been where he'd learned to respect me. I knew from experience that he didn't treated the girls around our neighbourhood in a gentelman-ly manner, but he was softer around me; the same as he'd been near her.

"Shoulda started eating these things a long time ago, Curtis. Your mom made a good cake," he said, before lighting a weed and heading out into the night.

**A/N: Okay, so first off, I have no idea how to insert a line break in wordpad, and it doesn't post the astrixes that I have in my story so the breaks aren't there... Second, I have a poll on my profile for this story...check it out? :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, and more are always welcome! And I know I didn't really explain where Darry had gone, but I never really noticed that it was kind of left unanswered until I went to post this chapter, and I didn't know how to fit it into the chapter now...Basically when she woke up he'd just left the room, lol, he hadn't run off or anything. :P **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, this is a short chapter...I'm really happy with the reviews I've gotten, and I'm sorry to say, but the chapter after this is the last in this story...I'm still working on the next story, so I don't have much to post yet...I think I'm going to make the chapters **_**much**_** longer in that one...Hopefully I'll have finished chapter 1 by tomorrow.**

**As always, reviews, predictions, and criticisim is much appreciated, and if you'd please check out the polls on my profile and give me some feedback, that would make me super happy! :) Maybe even happy enough to post the last chapter... ;)**

**SE Hinton owns the Ousiders; enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"Baby? You in there?" Pony asked through my bedroom door. I grunted in response. "Johnny's here to see ya," he drawled.

"I'll be there in a minute, Ponyboy." I rolled out of my bed and put my hair up into a ponytail, taking note that my eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying I'd been doing the past few days. I sighed and headed to the kitchen.

Johnny sat on the couch. His left eye was bruised and swollen, and he had a cut at the corner of his mouth. He stood up when he saw me, and I motioned for him to step outside with me.

"I'm real sorry, Babydoll," Johnny said once we were outside. I looked at him. He'd been through hell and back in his short 16 years, yet there was a clear innocence in his eyes. It was like he still thought we were thirteen years old, sneaking around the school yard trying to hold hands without anyone else noticing. That was all this was to him; some juvenile first-love. An anger burned inside me. We'd been a couple for the past two years, and he couldn't even hold me when I was in pain. I looked to the street, trying to form a sentence.

"I'm breaking up with you, Johnnycakes." I looked to him, trying to read his face. He didn't look surprised, and at first I wondered if Dallas had told him my plans.

"Okay," was all he said, barely audible. He kicked at a pebble and looked down at the dust that swirled around our feet.

"I just think we need to take a break," I whispered. He looked up and smirked.

"You're too good for me, Baby. Your parents never liked me much, and I know why." He paused, gathering his thoughts. When he finally spoke, it was just one word: "Friends?" I laughed, glad to see he had no hard feelings. I slung an arm over his shoulder.

"Friends."

Dallas was arrested that afternoon, which meant that was one less Greaser in our house when the social worker arrived half an hour early. Johnny had left when we got the call about Dally. He worshipped the ground Dallas walked on, and went to the station to see if he could get a word with him. I was thankful he had left, because his appearance was just another reason to assume the area we lived in was dangerous. I was also thankful that Two-Bit wasn't drunk, and that Steve wasn't trying to sneak our beer either.

Soda answered the door, and was able to charm the young social worker immediately. I laughed to myself seeing my twin buy us time to sneak our best friends out the back door. Darry walked in, looking somber, and Ponyboy joined me on the couch, where I sat reading.

"Do you think they'll split us up, Babydoll?" Pony whispered to me. I looked at him; he was barely thirteen, and already he'd been through too much in his life. I put my book down and squeezed his hand.

"No. Soda's already sweet-talking Miss Soc over there, and I'm pretty sure she'll have a hard time resisting his _gorgeous _smile," I explained while sending my twin a secret wink.

When the meeting was over, we had a court date set up for the next month, Soda was crying again, Pony was in his room, and Darry sat before me with his eyes closed and a hand pinching the bridge of his nose. The Soc who'd been appointed to our case - Ms (not Miss) Rhine - said that we should be prepared with three witnesses, and we'd agreed on Darry, Mrs Matthews, and me. I didn't want to speak in front of a judge, but _Ms Rhine_ thought that it would be a good idea I plead my case. She said she was nearly positive Darry'd get custody of my brothers, but she wasn't sure the court would let me stay. That's when Soda lost it, and Pony looked so scared I thought he'd be sick. I was just numb.

I felt bad about Pony dealing with this on his own, but I knew my twin would be able to talk to him better than I could. Since the accident they'd been sharing a room, because Ponyboy had started getting really bad nightmares. We all had, but since he was youngest, we saw that it was fit they stayed together. I got up and walked over to Soda, rubbing his back while he cried like my mother had before.

"We ain't gonna let anything happen to ya, Baby," Soda said. I laughed, because I'd heard that already at least ten times in the last two hours.

"I know, Soda." He smiled at me, and wiped the tears from his face with the back of his wrist. He cried the most out of the whole gang, and he knew it, too, yet everyone respected him. No one was ashamed to shed their own tears in front of him for this, because they knew he'd accept them and let them cry.

"You hungry, Darry?" I asked my eldest brother.

"No, I'm okay," he said without looking up. I sighed.

"Darry, ya gotta eat! Sitting around worrying isn't gonna get us anywhere," I countered.

"Fine, Baby, I'll eat. But let Soda cook tonight. Your lack of cooking skills is gonna give us food poisoning," he said. I thought he was angry until I caught him grin.

"'Eyyy, wouldya look at that? Ol' Darry's got a sense of humour," I said, nudging him with my elbow.

"Ya, ya," he grumbled, but he was unable to hide the grin that had surfaced on his cold face.

"What'll it be, guys? Any suggestions?" Soda asked, as Pony re-entered the room.

"Chocolate cake." I looked up to Pony, shocked by his request.

"I-I dunno, Pony," Soda replied, running a hand through his greased hair. "I ain't so good at cakes...Not as good as Ma, anyway."

"Come on, Little Buddy," Darry encouraged. I smiled at his name for my twin. "We don't expect you to be as good as Mom was, but you're still good. Now go make us that chocolate cake, or I'll skin ya."

Soda flashed a smile, looking truly happy for once.

"Baby, you'd better call Two-Bit; he's gonna want some of that cake," Soda said, while heading to the cuboards. We all laughed; Darry included.


	8. Chapter 7  Final Chapter

Chapter 7

Two-Bit walked into our kitchen just as soon as Soda was putting it into the oven.

"Baby - when you said Soda was _baking_ a cake, I had _assumed_ that meant that he had already put it into the oven. Are you tellin' me I gotta wait around for ten minutes while that thing bakes?" Two-Bit demanded. I laughed and Darry grinned.

"Two, you've got it all wrong. First, when you're bak_ing_ a cake, that means it's in progress. Second, you don't gotta wait _ten_ whole minutes for the cake to be ready for you to eat," I said, deliberately pausing.

"Ya gotta wait closer to two _hours_," Soda finished, starting to mix the ingrediants required for icing. Two-Bit's face fell, and we all laughed. It felt like everything was back to normal; we were having a good time together.

"Oh, shit!" Two-Bit yelled. "Soda, Baby - anyone! What time is it?" he asked, panic rising in his voice.

"What's wrong, Two?" I glanced at my watch, before adding, "5 o'clock."

"Dammit!" he cried, before running the TV set, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"I'm missing Mickey!" I rolled my eyes as he struggled to find the on switch for the television.

"God, Two. You're acting like you belong in diapers still," I teased.

"Hey Two-Bit!" Soda called. "Wanna test out the icing for me?" he asked, sending me a wink. I doubled over in laughter as my _eighteen_ year old best friend came running into the kitchen, grabbed a spoon, and managed to both grab a beer from the fridge and scoop up a large dollop of icing before sprinting back to the couch.

"I feel like a goddamned babysitter," Darry grumbled.

Darry started work the next week, which was the beginning of March. I found a job at the Dingo, which was a rough - but popular - hangout for the Greasers in our area. It was a diner, and I wouldn't get paid much for bussing tables. I'd make about $6.25 per shift, along with tips. I was only allowed five shifts per week, which would bring in about $125 extra per month. It seemed like a lot when I thought of how much money I normally had (which was next to none), but realized that it didn't make much of a dent in our financial problems when we were relying on a few teenagers to pay a mortgage, bills, insurance, etc., etc.

I told the owner of the Dingo - a short balding man who had a reputation of having affairs with the waitresses he hired - that I'd be willing to work any shifts, so long as they didn't interfere with school, since it was starting up again after spring break.

Soda had dropped out of school, and had also taken on a job, with Steve, at the DX. It was a gas station a couple blocks from our house. His presence brought in a lot of extra money at the joint, because the girls were crazy for him. He worked full time, like Darry, but I could tell that even with our three jobs we were just barely going to get by.

The month flew by, and before I knew it I was sitting in court, stating my case and trying to make a good plead so I could stay with my brothers. I stumbled when I had to answer a question, and I'd felt sure that I'd blown my chance of convincing the judge to let me stay in Darry's care.

I was so nervous the entire time, I could barely pay attention. I nearly screamed when suddenly my three brothers were all pulling me into a group-hug, breaking my thoughts and snapping me back into focus: We were allowed to remain a family.

After our hearing, Two-Bit and I walked over to the Dingo, for my shift. There was a tension between us I hadn't felt before, and it worried me. I tugged at my uniform, pulling my skirt back up to sit higher on my waist.

"Baby," he said, finally, breaking the silence.

"Ya?" I looked up at him. His eyes were clouded over, and I could tell something was troubling him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about you," he said. I stopped walking.

"Whatdya mean?"

"You're always working, or at school. Or worrying about Pony. Or cleaning the house. Or helping Soda cook dinner. You look like you've barely slept this whole past month, Baby!" He was starting to raise his voice by this point, and my temper was running short.

"What's your point, Two? I don't have time to sit around watching Mickey with ya anymore? Huh? Is that it? You don't have anyone to keep you company while you get drunk everyday? And who are you to comment on my appearance?" My voice raised with every accusation I pinned on him. I couldn't believe I was arguing with him.

"That isn't the point at all, Babydoll! Look at you! Your uniform doesn't even fit you anymore! Have you been eating at all? You need to take a break. And not for my sake, for yours."

"I'm fine," I said coolly.

"You're not, Baby! Your brothers just don't point it out 'cause they never _see_ you anymore. I get it, you're messed up. They're messed up. But your parents wouldn't wanna see you like this." I glared at him. I raised my hand to hit him, and then stopped myself. I looked down at our shadows, and saw he was right.

"It ain't too late to call in sick, is it?" I looked up at his eyes, a perfect reflection of my own.

"Whatdya have in mind, Curtis?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Soda made another cake this morning. It looked pretty delicious, and if I'm not mistaken, it's almost time for Mickey."

"Ya see, Babydoll? I knew there must'a been a reason I hung around with you," he joked while throwing an arm over my shoulder.

Two-Bit and I sat in front of my TV eating cake and laughing about all the crazy things we'd been through in our many years of friendship. I'd gotten him to call in to work for me, pretending to be Darry. He'd been pretty convincing, and I could barely contain my laughter as he told my boss I was sick with a stomach flu...while we both ate rich dessert.

Pony was at a track meet. He'd started back up with his practices again, which was good because we'd all worried he wouldn't want to start again after our parents' accident.

"Sometimes I wish you could've been one of my brothers," I said to Two-Bit.

"Naww, you wouldn't have wanted _another_ brother in the house. Besides, I'm here enough that it's like I really am your brother. But it's better," he started winking at me, "'cause you'll always have the option of going out with this _strapping_ young man."

"Please, Two. Don't make me sick," I said as I rolled my eyes. I cleared our dishes and got him another beer.

"So what's ol' Dal in for this time?" I asked, looking to my best friend.

"I think he tried to steal somethin' from the store at the end of the street."

"And they caught the great Dallas Winston? What was he trying to steal?" Two-Bit's ears turned a bright shade of red.

"I think it was a copy of Playboy," he mumbled. I burst out laughing, and couldn't stop even when tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"How long is he in for?" I asked.

"I think they said six months, 'cause he has a bad history and all." He took a sip of his beer and turned his attention back to the television.

"I hope they let 'im keep that magazine, then," I commented, giggling to myself. "For all that trouble he'd might as well get a little fun." Two-Bit barked out a laugh, before the sirens screamed into the night and siezed incredibly close my house.

I felt the blood drain from my face and Two-Bit jumped up immediately, running to the door and into the warm afternoon air. After a moment I stumbled to my feet and followed.

The sirens had stopped in front of Johnny's house, which was a short distance from my own home. I bit back a scream, as I thought of all the things that could've happened to Johnny. I started for the street before Two-Bit grabbed my arm.

"Let me go check things out, Baby. You dunno why the cops are here, and I sure as hell ain't gonna let you run over there and risk you gettin' hurt." I nearly refused, but realized that he was right and slowly nodded.

"Okay, Two. Be careful," I whispered.

He took off toward Johnny's house and I could hear him yelling at the officers there. I could make out bits and pieces of his argument, and figured that the police wouldn't tell him what happened. I couldn't see Johnny at the house, but I could see his mother sitting on the porch talking with a cop. I thought that she and her husband had just had another drunken dispute, and she had called 911 .

I could feel my knees going weak, when I realized that Johnny's father was fighting off a pair of cops that were leading him toward a cruiser.

"Johnny?" I cried out. I raced down the street toward Two-Bit.

"What happened?" I demanded. The officer sighed, clearly annoyed at me because Two-Bit had been harassing him, too.

"He's fine, he's sitting inside," the officer said, finally giving into us. "His dad roughed him up, but he'll live." I breathed a sigh of relief, and then Two-Bit grabbed onto my sleeve and said we should go back to my house until the cops cleared. He may not look for serious trouble, and I doubted that anyone had caught him lifting packs of cigarettes or bottles of beer, but it was better safe than sorry when it came down to jail time.

"So how are things between you and ol' Johnnycakes?" Two-Bit asked me. I let out a small laugh, because Johnny and I hadn't offered much information about our break up, and we were spending less time together due to the issues surrounding my parents' accident.

"Well," I started, "we're friends." I frowned, not quite sure where Two-Bit was heading with this.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't know that our love-lives were such a hot-topic amongst a group of teenaged guys," I answered. His cheeks started to turn pink, and he mumbled something about being bored and not being fortunate enough to be able to buy decent romance novels. We walked back to my house, where he dropped me off.

"You gonna be alright, Babe?" I snorted at his version of my name.

"And why wouldn't I be alright?" I retorted. When I turned back to him I realized he wasn't smiling. "Hey," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, yeah, I'll be okay." He smiled at me, but it wasn't his regular grin.

"Of course you'll be alright, Baby. But I'll be here for you if you need someone to talk to," he said. "I know that I don't seem like the serious type, but you can trust me...I won't tell your brothers. I just wanted you to know that."

"I know, Two," I said, and planted a light kiss on his cheeck. "Besides Soda, you're the only one I talk to. I'd trust you with my life," I confided, laughing. He grinned at me, and waved goodnight. Little did I know, I'd be needing him more in the next two months than I would have thought.

During the last few weeks of school, Bob Sheldon and his friends seemed to trail my every move, and though it worried me, I couldn't bear to burden Two-Bit with problems like that. I knew it would only get him in trouble in the long run, because he often picked fights when he'd gotten a few drinks into him. I could feel myself pale whenever I caught a glimpse of Bob's rings, and memories of what he and his friends had tried before would come rushing back.

One afternoon, during my shift at the Dingo, he walked in. The entire diner's atmosphere shifted, and suddenly the room was incredibly tense. I stood behind the counter, wringing my hands, and wondering what to do. I knew that the walk home was short, but even a five minute walk gave an open window for the group of older Socs to jump me. Brenda, the other waitress on duty, walked over to the cook in the back and whispered something to him, causing him to go up to Bob and his gang.

"Whatdya want here, boys?" he growled, putting venom in his every word.

"Free country, ain't it?" Bob smarted. "We're just hungry, and we've heard that you have the best burgers in _this_ side of town."

The cook, Joe, gave them one last glare before calling over his shoulder to Brenda so she could take their orders. I glanced at the clock, and noticed there were only five minutes left until my shift was over. I knew that as soon as I'd step out the door, they'd pay and leave. I realized that Soda was working with Steve over at the DX, which wasn't as far away as our house, and decided that if I slipped out the back into the alley, I could probably get away.

I worried about the walk to Soda's work throughout the last five minutes, while I bussed tables and took a few more orders. Finally, I hung up my apron and stepped out through the back. I paused for a moment, listening for the sound of voices just in case Bob had caught on and led his outfit outside. I couldn't hear any, though, and so I started walking at a brisk pace toward the DX.

I was so close to the run down station, that I could hear the sounds of girls flirting with my twin, and smell the gasoline. I could also see a blue Mustang following behind me. I was too afraid to run, because I knew they'd catch me, and so I started to yell out Soda and Steve's names, as loud as I could. That was when the five Socs who'd been crammed into the car got out and grabbed me. I could feel them pushing me down, but it was like I'd abandoned my body. I was vaguely aware I should be fighting back, as they covered my mouth with a strong hand. When they started tugging at the loose waistband of my skirt, I started thrashing, and earned a slap to the face with Bob's rings. I screamed as loud as I could, and realized that Steve was running toward them, Soda trailing behind. A few of the Socs let up, and I took the opportunity to kick out at the Soc holding my legs. Bob, I think, could tell that I wasn't going to be an easy target, and so, he took to beating me up. It felt like each blow to the face was going to shatter my jaw. I knew my face would be completely bruised the next day, and his rings were cutting into my skin.

I was starting to lose strength, and black spots were beginning to dot my vision. I could hear someone else yelling and as I slipped away, I heard a car's engine, the sound of a switchblade being drawn, and someone's shoes pounding against the pavement.

**Done! SO, what did you think? I'm sorry if the whole money thing is a little off...I did some research, and minimum wage during the 60's was about 1.25/hour so I did the math and that's what it came to...except I'm not sure how much they'd need a month for a family of four, so I'm sorry if that's too much for her to make!**

**I'm also sorry I didn't really explain what happened to Johnny...If it really bothers everyone I'll add it into the next story...And, one last apology, I know Two-Bit was OOC in this...BUT, I think he's capable of love, and I picture him treating Babydoll as a younger sister...maybe more ;)**

**Reviews, suggestions, criticism, and predictions are always welcome, and it would mean the world to me if you'd take the poll on my profile...maybe even both of them! **

**Cheers!**


End file.
